Uragiri mono
by Akashiki Kazuyuki
Summary: Masaomi sudah memungutnya, merawatnya, memberikan semua yang Seijuurou inginkan. Namun pada akhirnya ia ditinggalkan. Warning Inside. DLDR.


"Nggghhh…..–Ahh!"

Desahan kecil kembali terdengar. Mengisi kesunyian ruang kamar berukuran besar itu. Seijuurou mengerang ketika jemari panjang milik sosok yang lebih tua itu hampir menyentuh prostatnya. Sedang tangan yang lain lelaki itu membuka kedua kaki Seijuurou lebih lebar. Membuatnya lebih mudah dalam menyentuh tubuh bagian dalam milik Seijuurou.

Pemuda bersurai merah itu membuka matanya sayu. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah pantulan dirinya yang telanjang duduk di pangkuan seorang lelaki berumur tiga puluh lima tahun di pinggir ranjang dalam pose kaki terbuka. Dua jari masih setia tertanam di lubangnya.

"Masaomi-san, ahh!"

"Ssttt! Sebentar lagi ya sayang," Lelaki yang bernama lengkap Akashi Masaomi itu mengecup puncak kepala Seijuurou penuh sayang. Sedikit membetulkan posisi Seijuurou yang terlihat kurang nyaman.

Seijuurou menggeliat tak tahan. Ia sebenarnya enggan menatap tubuhnya yang telanjang dan penuh peluh di depannya. Tapi apa daya jika dihadapannya hanya ada kaca fullbody yang menyajikan pantulan tubuh telanjang darinya.

Seijuurou sedikit mengangkat bokongnya ketika jemari itu berhasil menyentuh titik kenikmatannya. Kepalanya mendangak dan matanya langsung terpejam erat. Sambil meneriakkan nama lelaki di dekatnya, Seijuurou akhirnya mencapai klimaksnya. Cairan putih keluar deras dari miliknya yang tegak.

Napas terengah-engah milik Seijuurou memenuhi ruang kamar luas yang hanya diberikan penyinaran seadanya. Seijuurou bersandar lemas pada dada Masaomi sambil mengatur napasnya perlahan. Dadanya masih naik-turun akibat aktivitas yang baru saja ia lakukan. Sedang Masaomi sendiri masih setia menunggu sampai Seijuurou siap kembali untuk dimasuki. Telapak tangan besarnya mengusap peluh dahi Seijuurou yang sudah basah. Rambutnya pun sudah lepek karena keringat. Sekali lagi ia cium kembali puncak kepala Seijuurou sambil membisikkan kalimat sayang.

Ketika dirasa Seijuurou sudah siap, Masaomi membuka resleting celana dan mengeluarkan miliknya untuk dihadapkan pada lubang Seijuurou. Seijuurou kembali mengerang pelan ketika merasa lubangnya yang berkedut tak sengaja bergesekan dengan milik Masaomi. Tanpa pemberitahuan, milik Masaomi langsung menusuk masuk ke dalam lubang sempitnya menciptakan erangan Seijuurou yang kembali terdengar keras.

"Aakhh! Sudah... –Ngghhhh" Seijuurou menggeliat, berusaha mengeluarkan barang yang baru saja masuk ke lubangnya. Tapi Masaomi mencegahnya. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menahan pinggul Seijuurou yang mulai bergerak resah.

"Kupastikan hanya sebentar," bisik Masaomi pelan.

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu tubuh Seijuurou diangkat dalam keadaan masih bersatu. Masaomi mengangkat tubuh Seijuurou dan dibawanya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Tidak! Ngghh–Turunkan!" Seijuurou menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya yang sengaja Masaomi lebarkan untuk mempermudah Masaomi memasukinya lebih dalam. Ia bawa masuk tubuh Seijuurou ke dalam bath tube yang sudah terisi busa dan air hangat. Tubuh mungil Seijuurou Masaomi sandarkan senyaman mungkin di dadanya. Tak dihiraukan celana bahan yang masih terpakai akan basah secara cuma-cuma.

"Sudah merasa baikan?"

Masaomi bertanya ketika Seijuurou tak lagi mengeluarkan erangan sakit pada tubuhnya. Hampir saja Seijuurou terlelap tidur di bath tube kalau saja milik Masaomi yang berada di lubangnya tak mulai bergerak.

"Nggghhh..." erangannya semakin terdengar ketika Masaomi mengusap kepala kemaluannya yang kembali menegang dengan tempo lambat.

Seijuurou meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya resah. Ia hampir mencapai klimaksnya kembali ketika sodokan di lubangnya semakin keras.

"Udahhh...Ugghh! Ku–kumohon..."

Seijuurou kembali klimaks. Cairan semennya tercampur dengan busa sabun di dalam bath tube. Tak lama kemudian Seijuurou juga merasakan cairan hangat mengalir di dalam tubuhnya.

Seijuurou menyandarkan kepalanya lemas. Mata sayup-sayup tertutup hingga akhirnya hilang kesadaran akibat kelelahan. Di saat seperti itu, Masaomi mengusap kepala Seijuurou sambil berucap pelan, "Anak pintar,"

.

.

.

' **Uragiri mono'**

 **Kuroko no Basket by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **This story by Akashiki Kazuyuki**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama**

 **Rated : M**

 **Pairing(s) : Masaomi x Akashi, Kise x Akashi, Aomine x Akashi**

 **Warning : Adult Only, Lemon, Smut, Sugar Daddy, OOC (sangat), AU. Typo yang bertebaran. Bahasa yang berantakan. YAOI.**

 **A/N : Disini saya tak membuat Akashi Masaomi sebagai ayah dari Seijuurou.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **Happy Reading ~**

.

.

.

 **3 Bulan sebelumnya...**

Rumah besar milik Akashi Masaomi dipenuhi orang-orang yang mengenakan baju hitam. Isak tangis sesekali mengisi kesunyian rumah besar tersebut. Masaomi hanya bisa berdiri mematung sambil menatap kosong tubuh kaku istrinya yang telah tertidur untuk selamanya di dalam peti. Tak ada satu patah pun yang keluar dari bibir pria itu hingga jasad sang istri dikremasi. Upacara pun berlangsung secara khidmat. Hingga satu minggu setelahnya, Masaomi tetap enggan untuk makan dengan teratur. Hari-harinya dilalui dengan bekerja, bekerja, dan bekerja.

Hingga suatu hari Masaomi merasa jenuh, ia pun memutuskan untuk mengunjungi makam sang istri yang jaraknya sekitar lima kilometer dari kediamannya. Ia pun diantar oleh supir pribadinya. Selama perjalanan, Masaomi tak berkata apa-apa hingga tiba disana. Hanya diam memandangi gundukan tanah tersebut selama hampir setengah jam, barulah ia pergi dari sana. Itu pun karena hujan rintik-rintik mulai membasahi tubuhnya.

"Kita kembali ke rumah," Masaomi berujar tegas pada sang supir ketika memasuki mobil sedan hitamnya. Ia bertopang dagu di kaca mobil sambil memperhatikan guyuran air hujan yang semakin lama semakin deras. Perjalanannya memakan waktu sekitar setengah jam barulah pagar hitam menjulang yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya terlihat. Tiba-tiba manik coklatnya melirik pada seorang anak yang sedang menggigil kedinginan di depan pagar rumahnya. Bukannya tetap berada di dalam mobil hingga mobil tersebut mengantarkannya ke pintu utama, Masaomi justru turun dari mobil, berdiri dan memandangi tubuh mungil itu yang mulai gemetaran. Masaomi sangsi bahwa anak itu gemetaran hanya karena hujan yang mengguyurnya. Pakaiannya yang sudah mulai lusuh dan tubuhnya yang terlampaui kurus membuat Masaomi menyentuh tubuhnya.

Reflek anak bersurai merah tersebut berjengit kala mendapati sebuah tangan besar menyentuh bahunya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menyadari bahwa ada sosok asing yang mendekatinya. Mereka bertatapan selama beberapa detik sebelum Masaomi menarik lengannya pelan sembari bergumam, "Ikut aku,"

Anak itu tak menolak. Hanya diam ketika jemarinya mulai digenggam oleh tangan yang lebih besar. Sambil mengikuti Masaomi masuk ke dalam halaman rumahnya, ia menengok takut-takut kanan dan kiri ketika telinganya tak sengaja menangkap suara bisikan dari beberapa pelayan yang berdiri di sepanjang lorong menuju pintu utama.

Ketika Masaomi memanggil salah satu pelayan yang ada disana, barulah ia kembali menundukkan pandangannya.

"Siapkan kamar mandi yang sudah terisi air hangat,"

Pelayan itu membungkuk patuh mendengar titah dari majikannya. Setelah itu Masaomi membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan tinggi anak yang dibawanya.

"Siapa namamu?"

"…Sei," lelaki mungil itu berguman pelan. "Namaku Seijuurou,"

Masaomi mengulas senyum tipis. Jemarinya bergerak melepas kancing pakaian lusuh yang dikenakan oleh Seijuurou.

"Sekarang namamu akan menjadi Akashi Seijuurou. Dan ayo kita mulai dengan membersihkan tubuhmu."

Seijuurou berkedip beberapa kali mendengar penuturan dari Masaomi. Ia tak menyangka lelaki dengan wajah datar itu mau merawatnya. Ia pikir ia hanya akan diberi sedikit uang atau secuil roti untuk bertahan hidup kemudian ia akan disuruh pergi dari sini. Seijuurou mengangguk pelan. Membiarkan Masaomi membuka kemeja lusuhnya hingga tubuh atasnya tak terlindungi apapun. Tak hanya sampai disitu, Masaomi juga membuka celana panjang Seijuurou hingga wajah lelaki mungil itu memerah karena malu.

Masaomi kemudian mengangkat tubuh Seijuurou yang sudah telanjang bulat untuk dibawa masuk ke dalam kamar mandi hanya dengan satu tangan.

Seijuurou hanya diam menurut ketika Masaomi menurunkan tubuhnya hingga kakinya menapak di atas lantai kamar mandi yang dingin. Dengan telaten Masaomi menyalakan shower yang suhu airnya sudah diatur hangat sedemikian rupa oleh sang pelayan sampai tubuh Seijuurou basah semuanya. Ia menyabuni seluruh tubuh Seijuurou.

"Nghh..." Seijuurou tak sengaja mengerang pelan ketika jemari Masaomi menyentuh kemaluannya. Tapi Masaomi tak menyadarinya.

"Kau umur berapa?" Masaomi bertanya disela-sela aktivitasnya.

"Tujuh belas tahun,"

Masaomi mengerutkan kening. Ia pikir anak ini masih berumur dua belas tahun karena tubuhnya yang begitu mungil.

Setelah kembali membilas tubuh Seijuurou hingga tak ada lagi busa sabun dan sampo yang menempel pada tubuhnya, Masaomi kemudian menghanduki Seijuurou hingga kering dan mengangkat kembali tubuh mungil itu dan membawanya ke dalam kamar. Di atas kasur king sizenya sudah tersedia pakaian tidur yang ukurannya sesuai dengan tubuh Seijuurou. Entah darimana sang pelayan mendapatkannya dengan waktu sesingkat itu.

"Sekarang kau sudah wangi,"

Masaomi berkata setelah selesai memakaikan piyama pada tubuh Seijuurou. Terakhir ia mencium puncak kepala Seijuurou yang sudah berbau sampo.

"...Terima kasih," cicit Seijuurou pelan. Mereka diam sesaat. Masaomi sibuk memandangi wajah Seijuurou yang ia sadari ternyata begitu cantik. Jemarinya terulur menelusuri pipi tirus Seijuurou di hadapannya.

"Aku harus memanggil tuan dengan apa?" suara pelan Seijuurou kembali terdengar. Masaomi mengangkat kepalanya dan perhatiannya fokus pada mata Seijuurou yang berwarna seperti batu ruby. Sama persis seperti istrinya.

"Panggil aku Daddy,"

"...Daddy?"

"Ya. Sekarang ayo kita makan," Masaomi kemudian menggenggam jemari kecil itu lagi. Sepertinya ia tak akan kembali kesepian.

.

.

.

Seijuurou membuka matanya begitu merasa sinar matahari masuk melalui kaca jendela. Kicauan burung terdengar sayup-sayup dari balik jendela kamar. Tidurnya terlampaui nyenyak karena baru pertama kalinya merasakan bagaimana empuknya kasur. Seijuurou menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Sosok yang semalam tidur di sebelahnya sudah tidak ada. Ia memeluk guling sebentar dan menghirup bau Masaomi yang masih menempel pada gulingnya. Barulah kemudian ia bangun dari tidurnya. Sambil berjalan ke arah keluar kamar, Seijuurou mengucek-ucek matanya. Ketika pintu kamar dibuka, seorang pelayan langsung menyambutnya.

"Selamat pagi, Seijuurou-sama. Apa ingin segera kusiapkan sarapan."

Seijuurou hanya diam dan berkedip sebentar. Masih tak menyangka ia tinggal di rumah sebesar ini dan dilayani bak pangeran.

"...Daddy mana?"

Sebuah kalimat yang terlintas dipikirannya pun keluar. Beberapa pelayan yang memang bertugas membersihkan area disitu hanya terdiam. Tak mengerti apa yang Seijuurou bicarakan.

"Maksudnya Akashi-sama?"

Seijuurou bahkan tak tahu dengan namanya. Ia hanya mengangguk sembarang.

"Kalau yang dimaksud tuan besar, pagi-pagi tadi beliau sudah berangkat kerja."

Seijuurou mengangguk mengerti. Ia paham dengan aktivitas orang kaya. Ia pernah tak sengaja menonton di TV yang dipanjang di toko sedang menayangkan sinetron bertema kehidupan mewah dan memang begitulah kenyataan.

"Apakah Seijuurou-sama sudah mau disiapkan sarapan?" sang pelayan mengulangi pertanyaannya sekali lagi.

"Ya, tolong," ujar Seijuurou singkat kemudian kembali masuk ke dalam kamar.

Di dalam kamar, Seijuurou hanya berdiri diam di balik pintu yang tertutup. Ia masih berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah ini? Mandi? Tapi Seijuurou tak tahu ia memiliki baju ganti atau tidak. Sambil berpikir, Seijuurou mengedarkan pandangannya ke kamar luas tersebut. Ada rak buku kecil yang berada di sudut kamar tersebut. Seijuurou tertarik untuk menghampirinya. Namun sebelum kakinya sempat melangkah ke rak buku tersebut, pintu kamar kembali diketuk.

"Seijuurou-sama, sarapan sudah siap," ujar pelayan dari luar kamar.

"Ah iya," Seijuurou buru-buru kembali keluar kamar berhubung perutnya pun sudah berbunyi minta diisi.

Sarapan yang disajikan di atas meja pun cukup membuat Seijuurou takjub. Sandwich berisikan potongan daging sapi serta susu putih yang berada di gelas besar. Bahkan semalam Seijuurou baru merasakan pertama kalinya memakan sup ayam dan rasanya begitu enak.

Seijuurou menyantap sandwich dihadapannya dengan lahap. Dua orang pelayan setia berdiri di sudut ruang makan menunggu Seijuurou hingga selesai makan.

"Kalau tuan hendak mandi, pakaian baru sudah kami siapkan."

Seijuurou berpikir cepat sekali pelayanan di rumah ini. Setelah selesai meneguk susunya hingga habis, Seijuurou bangkit dari duduknya dan membungkuk sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Ia kembali masuk ke dalam kamar. Sepertinya ia akan menghabiskan harinya dengan membaca buku di rak tadi.

.

.

.

Hari sudah malam, tapi sosok yang menolongnya kemarin belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Pada akhirnya Seijuurou ketiduran dan baru terbangun ketika pukul dua pagi. Sambil menguap Seijuurou melirik ke sisi sebelah kanannya. Kosong. Hal yang sama ia dapatkan seperti ketika ia belum tertidur. Tak ada orang lain selain dirinya di atas ranjang.

"Kau terbangun,"

Seijuurou menoleh ke sisi kiri tempatnya. Seseorang yang dicarinya sedang duduk sambil berpangku kaki. Di depan pria itu terdapat meja dengan laptop yang masih menyala di atasnya.

"Daddy tidak tidur?" sebenarnya Seijuurou masih agak canggung untuk berbicara dengan sosok di dekatnya.

Lelaki itu bangun dari duduknya. Ia berjalan memutari ranjang dan duduk tepat di sebelah Seijuurou. Ia mengusap kepala Seijuurou penuh perhatian.

"Tidurlah duluan, sayang,"

Seijuurou menurut. Ia kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya di atas bantal dan Masaomi berbaik hati membetulkan selimutnya yang sedikit berantakan. Masaomi masih mempertahankan tangannya diatas puncak kepala Seijuurou sambil mengusap-usap helaian rambutnya. Seijuurou masih membuka kedua matanya. Diperhatikannya wajah tampan Masaomi dari dekat.

"Daddy jangan tidur terlalu larut, nanti Daddy sakit,"

"Tentu," kecupan Masaomi di jidatnya menandakan Seijuurou harus menutup matanya saat itu juga. Dan entah mengapa Seijuurou merasa nyaman diperlakukan Masaomi seperti itu.

.

.

.

Tidak seperti kemarin, malam ini Masaomi pulang agak cepat. Mungkin untuk orang biasa tidak bisa dikategorikan cepat karena pulangnya sudah pukul 8 malam. Tapi untuk orang sesibuk Masaomi, jam segitu sudah termasuk cepat.

Selesai membersihkan diri, Masaomi langsung mencari Seijuurou dan memintanya untuk masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Daddy sudah membelikan lemari, pakaian, dan beberapa keperluanmu. Sekarang kau sudah memiliki lemari sendiri untuk kau gunakan,"

Seijuurou menampilkan raut senang dan bergumam ria sembari mengecek isi lemari barunya. Ia sedikit mengerutkan keningnya ketika ada beberapa pakaian yang sepertinya kurang cocok dengan dirinya.

"Daddy, sepertinya ada pakaian lain yang terselip disini,"

Masaomi menoleh ketika Seijuurou melontarkan kata tersebut. Manik coklatnya menelisik pada pakaian yang dimaksud Seijuurou. Satunya berwarna peach dan pakaian satu lagi berwarna putih.

"Betul kok, itu pakaianmu," Masaomi berkata santai.

Sekali lagi Seijuurou mengerutkan kening. Diambilnya pakaian yang terlipat di lemari itu dan Seijuurou bentangkan. Sekarang Seijuurou bisa melihat ternyata itu bukan hanya sekedar putih tetapi pakaian tersebut juga menerawang. Dan ini bukan termasuk pakaian tetapi lingerie. Lingerie yang memiliki panjang di pertengahan paha Seijuurou.

"Bahannya tipis dan sepertinya sangat cocok untuk musim panas seperti ini. Selain itu sepertinya sangat nyaman jika digunakan untuk tidur." Masaomi berkata menjelaskan pakaian yang dipegang Seijuurou. Sedang Seijuurou sendiri tak banyak berkata. Hanya diam memperhatikan lingerie putih di tangannya. Ia melipat kembali lingerie yang ia bentangkan di atas kasurnya dan ia susun kembali di atas lemarinya.

"Tidak ingin kau coba dulu pakaiannya?"

"Yang mana?"

"Yang barusan kau pegang tadi,"

"Emmm..." Seijuurou sebenarnya agak ragu. Tapi karena ia tak enak menolak perkataan Masaomi maka dari itu ia hanya mengangguk pelan. Dirematnya lingerie putih yang tadi ia hendak tata kembali dan ia ambil sekali lagi. Seijuurou menutup lemarinya pelan sembari menatap sekali lagi pakaian di tangannya.

"Ganti disini saja. Tidak akan ada yang melihat,"

Seijuurou kembali bergumam mengiyakan. Dengan perlahan ia membuka satu persatu kancing piyamanya. Masaomi duduk di pinggiran kasur. Matanya memperhatikan dengan saksama gerak-gerik Seijuurou yang nampak malu-malu. Setelah kancing terbuka semua, Seijuurou menurunkan piyamanya menulusuri bahu, punggung hingga jatuh di permukaan lantai. Masaomi masih setia menunggu. Kaki saling berpangku, berusaha duduk senyaman mungkin. Manik coklat masih tak lepas dari tubuh setengah telanjang milik Seijuurou. Entah kenapa pandangannya seperti sedang menahan sesuatu.

Seijuurou mengenakan lingerie dari atas. Setelah lingerienya selesai ia kenakan, ia menoleh ke belakang, memperhatikan lingerie yang sudah melekat di tubuhnya.

"Lepas celana panjangmu Seijuurou. Tak ada orang yang mengenakan lingerie dengan celana panjang,"

Ternyata belum selesai. Masaomi masih menuntut dirinya untuk mencoba lingerie secara maksimal. Seijuurou menunduk pelan. Jemarinya kembali meremat ujung lingerie yang dikenakannya. Mukanya mulai memerah.

"Daddy, apakah Seijuurou akan tidur mengenakan lingerie ini? Seijuurou cuma takut kalau entar digigit nyamuk,"

Sebenarnya itu hanya alasan Seijuurou semata. Tak ada nyamuk satu pun di kamar mereka. Lingerie-nya terlalu pendek kalau dikenakan tanpa celana panjang. Kalau ia nanti tidur dan pahanya kemana-mana bagaimana?

"Selama lima tahun aku tinggal disini, belum ada nyamuk satu pun yang berani menggigitku. Jadi semalam kau digigit nyamuk?"

Seijuurou menggigit bibirnya. Ia kehabisan kata-kata.

"Err...nggak sih,"

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Seijuurou melanjutkan kegiatannya. Karet celana panjang itu ia pelorotkan hingga sebatas paha. Dan setelah itu jatuh dengan sendirinya ke permukaan lantai. Atasan piyama beserta celananya Seijurou ambil dari lantai dan ia letakkan di atas kursi yang ada di kamar itu.

"Sudah, daddy,"

Masaomi tak banyak bicara. Masih diam memperhatikan tubuh Seijuurou yang mengenakan lingerie berwarna puting menerawang. Tak perlu dari dekat, Masaomi bisa dengan jelas melihat puting merah muda milik Seijuurou dibaliknya serta celana dalam hitam yang Seijuurou kenakan. Bibirnya tertarik ke atas.

"Kemari sayang,"

Masaomi mengulurkan tangannya. Memberikan gestur agar Seijuurou mendekatinya. Seijuurou melangkah pelan. Tangan tak mau berpindah dari ujung lingerienya. Sesekali berusaha menariknya kebawah agar bisa menutupi seluruh area pahanya.

Ketika Seijuurou sudah berdiri tepat di depannya, Masaomi langsung menarik pinggang Seijuurou dan membawanya ke pangkuan. Seijuurou tak berusaha menolak. Ia hanya diam dengan pandangan menunduk ke bawah.

"Kau cantik," Masaomi mengangkat dagu Seijuurou. Manik ruby Seijuurou dan manik coklatnya saling bertatapan. Jemari Masaomi mengelus pelan area dagu Seijuurou.

"Tapi Seijuurou laki-laki, Daddy,"

Perkataan Seijuurou tak diindahkan oleh Masaomi. Pria berumur tiga puluh lima tahun itu masih sibuk mengagumi pemandangan di depannya. Sesekali jemarinya ia gunakan untuk menekan bibir bawah Seijuurou hingga bibir itu memberikan sedikit celah.

Tanpa ada peringatan sedikit pun, Masaomi mendekatkan wajahnya dan memberikan sebuah ciuman ke bibir Seijuurou. Seijuurou tak diperbolehkan menolak. Jemarinya dengan sigap memegang dagu Seijuurou agar pandangan Seijuurou tak beralih kemanapun. Masaomi melumat bibir itu pelan. Sesekali ia menghisap bibir mungil Seijuurou hingga menimbulkan suara pelan. Seijuurou hanya pasrah menerima dengan kedua tangan berpegangan pada bahu kokoh Masaomi. Ia biarkan lidah Masaomi masuk ke dalam mulutnya dan bermain dengan lidahnya sebentar.

"Ngghh,"

Seijuurou mulai menjauh ketika Masaomi semakin kasar dalam melumat bibirnya. Namun sebelah tangan Masaomi yang melingkar pada pinggangnya mencegah Seijuurou untuk membuat jarak dengannya.

Cengkraman Seijuurou di bahu Masaomi semakin mengerat. Seijuurou mulai kehabisan napas. Masaomi memutuskan ciuman panjangnya pada Seijuurou dan memberi waktu pada pemuda mungil itu untuk mengambil napas.

Muka Seijuurou memerah. Bibir belepotan saliva entah milik siapa dan dadanya naik turun. Ini merupakan pengalaman pertama untuknya. Dan Seijuurou tak tahu kalau rasanya seperti ini.

"Tadi itu apa, Daddy? Kenapa Daddy menciumku?" Seijuurou bertanya polos ketika ia sudah berhasil mengatur napasnya.

Masaomi balas menatap Seijuurou. Dibelainya surai Seijuurou penuh sayang. "Karena Daddy menyayangi Seijuurou," jelas Masaomi singkat. "Apakah Seijuurou juga menyayangi Daddy?"

Seijuurou berkedip pelan. Jadi seperti itu yang namanya menyayangi. Seijuurou tak tahu karena semenjak kecil ia tak pernah mendapatkan kasih sayang. Apakah rasanya semenyesakkan itu?

"Ya, Seijuurou menyayangi Daddy,"

Seijuurou tak sampai hati tak membalas kasih sayang yang diberikan Masaomi kepadanya. Masaomi telah berbuat baik kepadanya. Masaomi sudah memberinya kehidupan yang layak untuknya. Ia juga harus membuat Masaomi merasa bahagia jika bersamanya.

Masaomi memberikan senyum tipis mendengar penuturan Seijuurou. Ia betulkan posisi tangan Seijuurou yang semula memegang bahunya menjadi mengalungi lehernya. Tangannya sendiri meremat bokong Seijuurou kemudian ia angkat tubuh Seijuurou dipangkuannya. Masaomi lalu meniduri Seijuurou di ranjangnya. Ia naik ke atas tubuh Seijuurou. Tangan Seijuurou masih mengalungi lehernya.

Seijuurou menatap bingung. Apa yang akan dilakukan Masaomi setelah ini pikirnya.

"Cium Daddy kalau kau menyayangi Daddy, Seijuurou,"

Seijuurou memajukan wajahnya ragu-ragu. Wajah Masaomi sudah ada tepat di depannya. Ia beranikan bibirnya menyentuh bibir milik Masaomi. Tak lama. Hanya Seijuurou tempelkan selama beberapa detik. Itu pun muka Seijuurou sudah memerah hebat.

Sambil menatap wajah Seijuurou yang memerah, Masaomi diam-diam melepas celana dalam Seijuurou dari balik lingerie.

"Da –Daddy," suara Seijuurou terdengar gemetar. Wajahnya terlihat ketakutan. Apa benar menyayangi itu dengan cara seperti ini?

"Kau tak perlu takut Seijuurou. Kau percaya dengan Daddy 'kan?"

Meski dalam hati ia ketakutan, namun pada akhirnya Seijuurou lagi-lagi mengangguk. Ada perasaan aneh yang menyerang tubuh bagian bawahnya ketika celana dalamnya sudah terlepas dan miliknya tak sengaja bergesekan dengan lingerie yang dikenakannya.

"Ugghh…"

Seijuurou memejamkan matanya erat. Air mata entah mengapa tiba-tiba menggenang di ujungnya. Sungguh Seijuurou belum pernah merasakan sensasi ini. Terlebih ketika tangan Masaomi mengusap tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"Buka matamu, Seijuurou,"

Entah perkataan Masaomi bagaikan mantra sihir yang tak bisa Seijuurou hindari. Seijuurou langsung memperlihatkan sepasang manik rubynya. Wajah Masaomi yang menatapnya penuh nafsu yang pertama kali ia lihat.

Milik Seijuurou perlahan-lahan menegak. Terlebih ketika Masaomi mulai memasukkan jarinya ke dalam lubangnya. Kaki Seijuurou mulai bergerak resah. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mau keluar dari dalam tubuhnya.

"Ngghh…Seijuurou mau–"

"Tahan," Masaomi menyela cepat. Menggenggam erat milik Seijuurou dengan tangannya yang besar. Tak memperbolehkan Seijuurou keluar lebih dulu. "Tunggu sampai aku masuk dan mengisi dirimu,"

Seijuurou menganguk cepat, tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Ia hanya diam mengikuti segala perintah Masaomi hingga Masaomi puas dengan dirinya. Dan begitu Masaomi masuk ke dalam dirinya, pertama kali itulah ia merasakan nikmatnya surga dunia.

.

.

.

 **Piiiipp….Piiiipp….Piiiipp….**

Seijuurou membuka matanya ketika mendengar suara alarm di dekatnya. Bukan alarmnya, Masaomi yang selalu menyetelnya sebelum ia pergi tidur. Tak hanya suara alarm yang mengisi kesunyian kamarnya, suara gemericik air dari dalam kamar mandi juga memenuhi indera pendengarannya. Masaomi sedang mandi sepertinya. Seijuurou menoleh melihat jarum jam pada jam dinding di kamarnya. Masih jam 6, apa Masaomi memang bangun sepagi ini?

Tak dihiraukan suara alarm yang masih terus berbunyi. Seijuurou terlalu malas bergerak untuk mematikannya. Badannya masih terasa sakit.

 _ **Cklek!**_

Seijuurou bergidik ketika mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Yang berarti Masaomi sudah menyelesaikan mandinya. Masih tergambar jelas kejadian semalam yang ia lakukan dengan Masaomi. Selangkangannya pun masih berdenyut sakit. Meski Seijuurou masih polos sekalipun, ia tahu kalau yang ia lakukan semalam termasuk dalam kategori dewasa. Hanya saja ia tak menyangka ia akan melakukannya secepat ini mengingat umurnya baru saja menginjak 17 tahun.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Seijuurou diam, tak berniat menjawab. Ia justru mengeratkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya yang masih telanjang. Masaomi keluar dengan mengenakan baju mandi serta handuk disampirkan di atas kepalanya yang masih basah. Seijuurou masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri meski manik rubynya memandangi tubuh Masaomi yang habis mandi.

"Apa masih sakit?"

Ketika Masaomi duduk di pinggir ranjang, tepat disampingnya, barulah Seijuurou menggeleng pelan dengan muka yang memerah sambil tertunduk dalam. Manik rubynya mencuri panjang pada dada Masaomi yang sedikit terbuka dari baju mandi yang dikenakannya. Masaomi memegang wajah Seijuurou dengan sebelah tangannya, menatapnya penuh sayang.

"Hari ini istirahatlah dulu disini. Jangan banyak beraktivitas,"

Meski Seijuurou tahu Masaomi telah melakukan sesuatu semalam terhadapnya, tapi Seijuurou tak bisa memungkiri bahwa apa yang dilakukan Masaomi begitu lembut dan Seijuurou sangat nyaman dengan perlakuannya. Ketika Seijuurou kembali mengangkat wajahnya, Masaomi sudah tidak ada dihadapan. Ia tiba-tiba kembali masuk sudah lengkap dengan pakaian kerjanya. Kapan ia mengganti pakaiannya? Kenapa dirinya tak sempat melihat.

"Hari ini akan Daddy usahakan untuk pulang cepat. Pastikan kau makan dengan benar dan jadilah anak baik selama Daddy tidak ada,"

Masaomi hendak keluar dari kamar sambil menenteng tas kerjanya, ia sempat berbalik ketika Seijuurou memanggil namanya pelan. Dilihatnya Seijuurou yang nampak malu-malu berdiri dari ranjangnya. Kedua tangan Seijuurou terulur untuk meraih wajah Masaomi di depannya. Mengikuti insting, Masaomi sedikit membungkuk agar Seijuurou tak sulit menggapainya.

Dan manik coklatnya membola ketika Seijuurou memberanikan diri mencium bibirnya tanpa perintahnya. Meski sedetik setelahnya Masaomi menaikkan sudut bibirnya dan membalas ciuman lembut dari Seijuurou.

"Kutunggu kepulangannya," ucap Seijuurou pelan setelah memutuskan ciumannya. Masaomi mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Kemudian kembali menyambangi pintu kamar.

.

.

.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau suka membaca buku?" Masaomi bertanya ketika ia selesai membersihkan diri sepulang kerja dan mendapati Seijuurou sudah siap mengenakan baju tidurnya bersandar di tempat tidur sambil membaca sebuah buku.

"Ya, Seijuurou suka belajar hal baru," fokus, Seijuurou menjawab sambil membalikkan halaman bukunya.

Sambil menghanduki kepalanya yang masih basah, Masaomi berjalan ke sisi tempat Seijuurou bersandar. Ia duduk di tepi ranjang. Masaomi menunduk, surai merah Seijuurou di depan telinganya ia kebelakangi. Seijuurou merasa terganggu dengan tingkah Masaomi. Ia jadi tidak bisa fokus membaca. Wajah Seijuurou terangkat begitu Masaomi menarik dagunya. Bacaannya untuk sementara teralihkan.

"Ingin Daddy sekolahi?"

"Memang boleh? Biaya sekolah 'kan mahal?"

Masaomi tersenyum lembut. "Apapun itu untuk Seijuurou, pasti akan Daddy lakukan,"

"Sungguh?" raut Seijuurou terlihat senang.

"Ya." Masaomi mendekatkan bibirnya ke pipi Seijuurou. Mencium lembut pipi Seijuurou yang tak lagi tirus seperti saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengannya. Ia memang meminta kepada para pelayan di rumah untuk selalu menyiapkan makanan yang bergizi pada Seijuurou. "Hanya satu permintaan Daddy. Tolong jangan pernah tinggalkan Daddy,"

.

.

.

Pada awalnya Masaomi ingin memasuki Seijuurou ke sekolah elit. Tapi Seijuurou menolaknya. Ia ingin bersekolah di tempat biasa saja dan bergaul dengan anak-anak yang biasa. Tentu kedatangan Seijuurou di sekolah barunya membuat perhatian lebih pada murid-murid disana. Bagaimana tidak, Seijuurou datang diantar mobil bermerk mahal. Tak hanya itu, ia juga diantarkan supir pribadinya hingga ke depan kelas. Namun karena Seijuurou menyadari beberapa pasang mata yang menatapnya iri, jadi ia melarang supir pribadinya untuk mengantarkan di keesokan harinya.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama, Seijuurou cepat mengakrabkan dirinya dengan teman-teman sekelasnya. Ia pun sudah memiliki beberapa teman dekat. Salah satu teman dekatnya untuk saat ini ialah lelaki tinggi berkulit gelap dan bersurai navy. Aomine Daiki namanya.

Seijuurou sendiri tak tahu mengapa ia bisa mengakrabkan diri dengan Aomine. Lelaki itu terlalu urakan. Suka sekali datang terlambat ke sekolah, tertidur di kelas, ataupun membolos pelajaran. Pokoknya kepribadiannya berbanding terbalik dengan sikap Seijuurou yang selalu mematuhi peraturan. Selain ia tak mau mencoreng nama baiknya, Seijuurou juga tak mau melihat Daddy-nya kecewa.

Hari ini sudah terhitung satu bulan sejak Seijuurou masuk ke sekolah barunya. Dalam waktu sesingkat itu, Seijuurou sudah terkenal dikalangan para murid ataupun para guru. Nilainya yang selalu seratus, penuh santun, dan sikapnya yang penuh karisma tak ayal Seijuurou menjadi idaman di sekolahnya. Seijuurou pun selalu dipercaya oleh para guru untuk dimintai bantuan. Seperti contohnya saat ini, ketika istirahat Seijuurou justru diamanahi untuk mengantarkan buku yang sudah selesai dikoreksi ke kelasnya. Karena Seijuurou malas melewati kantin yang ramai meski itu rute terdekat menuju kelasnya. Maka dari itu ia memilih jalan memutar melewati beberapa kelas lain menuju kelasnya. Meski buku itu tak tebal, namun membawa buku dengan jumlah sesuai jumlah murid di kelasnya cukup membuat Seijuurou kesulitan. Seijuurou menyesal tadi ia tak meminta Daiki untuk mengantarnya. Kalau ada Daiki kan ia pasti akan membantunya.

Seijuurou mulai mempercepat langkahnya ketika tak mampu lagi menahan beban di kedua tangannya. Ketika di persimpangan, Seijuurou tak sengaja bertubrukan dengan lelaki pirang tinggi hingga buku yang dibawanya berjatuhan. Seijuurou hendak memarahi sosok tersebut, namun ketika ia melihat sosok pirang itu yang begitu tampan, ia hanya bisa terpanah.

"Maafkan aku-ssu. Aku tak hati-hati," si pirang dengan lincah mengambil buku-buku yang berjatuhan dan meletakkan kembali di tangan Seijuurou.

Seijuurou terlalu lama memandangi sosok si pirang itu hingga tak sadar laki-laki itu sudah pergi dari hadapannya tanpa ia sempat mengucapkan terima kasih.

.

.

.

"Rambut pirang, tinggi dan tampan. Apa kau mengenalnya, Daiki?"

"Hah?"

Sosok yang merasa terpanggil, mendongak. Seijuurou datang dengan napas tersengal-sengal. Dan perkataan Seijuurou tadi terlalu cepat, Aomine tak sempat mendengarkan.

"Laki-laki berambut pirang dan tampan. Apa kau mengenalnya?"

Seijuurou mengulangi perkataannya sekali lagi mengetahui yang diajak bicara tak mendengar yang tadi ia ucapkan. Menatap Aomine dengan pandangan serius.

"Hei, lelaki berambut pirang itu banyak. Dan apa? Tampan? Aku bahkan tak mengerti definisi tampanmu seperti apa,"

Seijuurou hanya diam. Lelaki di sebelahnya sama sekali tak membantu. Padahal Seijuurou ingin sekali mengenal pria itu lebih dekat. Guru yang dinantikan telah datang. Seijuurou kembali fokus ke depan. Ia tak mau nilainya rendah dan mengecewakan Daddy-nya.

.

.

.

"Apa lelaki yang kau maksud tampan itu mengenakan anting di telinga kirinya?"

Aomine tiba di kelas pagi itu dan kembali membicarakan sosok yang sempat ditanyakan sahabatnya kemarin. Ia tak sengaja tadi ketika masuk ke gerbang sekolah melihat kerumunan para gadis dan ada laki-laki berambut pirang ditengah-tengahnya. Yah pria pirang itu cukup populer di sekolah. Meski Aomine sendiri masih berpikir lebih keren dirinya dibanding pria itu.

Seijuurou mengangkat kepalanya begitu sahabatnya datang dan meletakkan tas di depan bangkunya.

"Aku tak tahu. Aku hanya bertemu dengannya sekilas." Seijuurou menjawab sekenanya.

"Kalau memang benar, kuperingatkan untuk tak mendekatinya."

"Jadi kau mengenalnya?" mengabaikan ucapan Aomine barusan, Seijuurou justru tampak semangat. Ia menutup buku bacaannya dan mengalihkan perhatian penuh pada sahabatnya. Aomine menaikkan alisnya tak paham apa yang menarik dari laki-laki yang disukai Seijuurou.

"…Sedikit. Dia anak kelas 2-B," Aomine menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Tahu begitu ia tidak memberitahukan Seijuurou jika Seijuurou akan sesemangat ini bila berkaitan dengan pemuda pirang itu. Tiba-tiba pandangannya teralihkan pada secarik kertas yang terbuka di atas meja Seijuurou. "Hee kau mendapatkan surat cinta lagi?"

"Ya. Tapi sudah kutemui dan kutolak di belakang gedung tadi," Seijuurou berbicara acuh. Ia membiarkan Aomine mengambil surat cinta itu dan membaca semuanya. Di bagian bawah surat tertulis nama lengkap orang yang mengirimkan surat itu. Kuroko Tetsuya.

.

.

.

"Ada perlu denganku?" Kise tersenyum ganteng keluar dari kelas. Tadi matanya tak sengaja melihat sosok Seijuurou di depan pintu sambil celingukan ke dalam. Sudah waktunya untuk pulang memang. Tapi seperti biasa, Kise dan teman-temannya menghabiskan waktu dulu di dalam kelas. Ia juga tak mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakulikuler apapun di sekolahnya.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Akashi Seijuurou. Waktu itu aku belum mengucapkan terima kasih padamu karena telah membantuku merapikan buku yang terjatuh," Seijuurou membungkuk kaku. Sedang Aomine memutar matanya dengan tingkah Seijuurou. Untuk apa pula ia disuruh mengantarkan Seijuurou memperkenalkan diri dan berdiam diri disini.

"Tentu aku mengenalmu. Kau anak baru itu 'kan?"

Tak ada yang tak mengetahui Seijuurou semenjak kedatangannya di sekolah ini yang begitu mencolok perhatian. Aomine di sebelahnya maklum.

"Biarkan aku memperkenalkan diriku juga. Namaku Kise Ryota. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Akashicchi~"

Seijuurou tak mengindahkan panggilan aneh yang dilontarkan si pirang kepadanya. Ia kembali tersenyum, kemudian membungkuk untuk pamit pergi. Seperti yang Aomine pikirkan tadi, kehadirannya tak berpengaruh banyak disini. Sebelum ia berbalik pergi, pandangan matanya sempat bertubrukan dengan manik emas milik Kise. Ia menatap Kise tak suka kemudian mengikuti Seijuurou pergi.

Kise melirik ke samping begitu seseorang menepuk bahunya. Orang itu berjalan menghampiri Kise begitu Seijuurou sudah pergi dari kelasnya. Penampilan pria itu lebih berandal dari Kise. Ia memiliki surai abu jabrik yang acak-acakan. Baju seragamnya terpasang berantakan dengan kemeja dikeluarkan. Ia juga mengenakan anting baik di telinga kirinya maupun di telinga kanannya.

"Dia menyukaimu, Ryota?"

"Hmmm…Mungkin,"

"Ingin mencoba dengannya?"

Kise tertawa renyah. "Tak mungkin, aku menyukai Kurokocchi," Kise berbicara seperti itu karena ia tahu ada Kuroko di belakangnya. Kuroko tampak tak terpengaruh dengan perkataan Kise. Ia serius memandangi punggung Akashi yang berjalan semakin jauh.

.

.

.

Malam itu Seijuurou sulit untuk memejamkan mata. Bukan karena Masaomi yang tidak bisa pulang malam ini karena sedang banyak pekerjaan, bahkan ia tak peduli sedikit pun tentang itu. Seijuurou terus tersenyum sambil memeluk gulingnya erat. Bayangan tentang laki-laki yang bernama Kise Ryota terus memenuhi pikirannya. Entah kenapa ia ingin lebih sering bertemu sosok itu.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah berdentang. Para murid bergegas merapikan peralatan mereka dan berhambur keluar kelas entah untuk segera pulang, mengikuti ekstrakulikuler atau kegiatan lainnya. Begitu pun dengan Seijuurou dan Aomine, mereka berjalan keluar kelas secara beriringan.

"Hai, Akashicchi~"

Seijuurou menoleh ketika ia keluar dari kelasnya sudah ada pemuda pirang yang menunggunya sambil bersandar di sebelah pintu. Aomine menatap Kise tak suka. Ia tetap lanjut jalan tanpa menghiraukan kehadiran Kise disana.

"Ayo Sei kita pergi,"

Seijuurou tak bergerak ketika Aomine menarik lengannya. Aomine menoleh ke belakang. Seijuurou sepertinya tak berniat melangkahkan kakinya dari tempat itu untuk beberapa saat. Kise memamerkan senyum kemenangannya samar.

"Maaf Daiki, sepertinya ia ingin berbicara denganku sebentar,"

"Sebenarnya bukan sebentar Akashicchi, aku ingin mengajakmu keluar setelah ini," Kise menyela ketika mendengar perkataan Akashi. Ia berjalan mendekat ke tubuh Seijuurou. Tangannya terangkat meraih pipi Akashi yang memerah

"Hei, Sei, kau sudah berjanji untuk bermain basket denganku hari ini kan? Dan Kise, singkirkan tanganmu itu darinya,"

"Maaf Daiki, kita tunda besok saja ya," Akashi membalas perkataan Aomine. Membiarkan tangan pemuda pirang itu menyentuh pipinya lebih lanjut.

Aomine menggertakkan giginya. Ia memandang lama Seijuurou tak paham. Kemudian menatap Kise nyalang sebelum pergi meninggalkan Seijuurou dan pemuda pirang itu.

"Lakukan sesukamu," Aomine pergi dengan langkah kaki dihentak-hentakan. Biar Seijuurou tahu kalau ia kesal dengan sikapnya.

Seijuurou menatap kepergian Aomine iba. Sebenarnya ia juga tak mau mengingkari janjinya untuk menemani lelaki itu bermain basket. Terlebih lelaki itu adalah sahabat pertamanya yang ia punya. Tapi ia juga tak bisa menolak ajakan pemuda pirang itu. Ajakan Kise tak akan mungkin terjadi dua kali.

"Ayo, Akashicchi,"

Kise memamerkan senyum terbaiknya. Kemudian menggenggam jemari mungil Seijuurou. Hanya butuh sehari sepertinya untuk menaklukan hati seorang Seijuurou.

.

.

.

"Hari ini kau pulang telat,"

Seijuurou menoleh begitu ia menyadari ada Masaomi di balik pintu. Pria itu masih mengenakan pakaian kerja lengkap dengan jasnya. Masaomi menatap Seijuurou marah. Marah tentu saja. Ia sudah tidak pulang semalam. Dan ketika ia pulang malam ini lalu mendapat kabar bahwa Seijuurou belum pulang, rasa cemas langsung muncul dalam dirinya. Ia tak mau Seijuurou tiba-tiba pergi dan menghilang dari hidupnya seperti yang istrinya lakukan kepadanya.

"Daddy tumben pulang cepat,"

Bukannya meminta maaf atas keterlambatannya atau menjelaskan alasan kenapa ia pulang terlambat, Seijuurou justru mengganti arah pembicaraannya.

"Bukan karena aku sering pulang larut kau diperbolehkan untuk pulang telat,"

Masaomi menekan setiap kalimatnya. Para pelayan di rumah itu tahu bahwa Masaomi tidak dalam mood yang baik. Tingkah laku dari Seijuurou memperparahnya. Mereka semua sadar diri dan bergegas menjauhi tempat Masaomi dan Seijuurou berada.

Seijuurou pada akhirnya menunduk. Nada bicara Masaomi tak seperti biasanya. Apakah pulang malam itu merupakan hal yang kelewatan?

"Segera bersihkan dirimu dan bersiap-siap tidur. Jangan pernah ulangi hal ini lagi,"

.

.

.

' _Kau sudah mendapatkan nomornya?'_

' _Aku tidak bisa mendapatkan nomornya. Ia belum diberikan handphone sepertinya. Tapi aku sudah berhasil memacarinya,'_

' _Bagus. Lanjutkan, Kise-kun,'_

Kise berbaring di kasurnya. Ia menatap layar handphonenya yang menampilkan deretan chat dengan seseorang. Ia kemudian menekan pilihan yang menampilkan kembali foto wallpaper dirinya berdua dengan pemuda cantik bersurai merah yang ia kencani tadi sore. Ia hanya diam memandangi foto itu beberapa detik, sebelum handphonenya ia matikan dan ia menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah lengannya.

"…. Maaf"

.

.

.

Seijuurou memandang foto yang sama seperti yang ada di handphone Kise. Ia tadi meminta Kise untuk mencetak foto itu dan memberikan untuknya agar ia juga bisa menyimpan foto itu. Tak sadar memandang foto itu terlalu lama, Seijuurou berjengit ketika Masaomi tiba-tiba membuka pintu kamar. Ia terburu-buru menutup laci lemari miliknya dan tubuhnya berbalik menutupi area laci miliknya. Masaomi mengerutkan keningnya. Kentara sekali Seijuurou sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu kepadanya.

"Sudah malam, kenapa belum tidur?"

Nada suaranya masih tidak enak di dengar, masih tersisa emosi dari keterlambatan Seijuurou sepertinya. Masaomi pun bahkan belum membersihkan diri dan masih mengenakan pakaian kerja yang sama. Ia tadi melanjutkan dokumennya dulu di ruang kerja ketika menyuruh Seijuurou untuk mandi.

Masaomi semakin mengerutkan keningnya ketika Seijuurou mengunci laci lemarinya dan kuncinya pun ia cabut dan dimasukkan ke dalam kantung celananya. Tanpa berbicara apa-apa lagi Seijuurou naik ke atas kasur. Mengacuhkan tatapan Masaomi yang memiliki banyak tanda tanya disana. Tapi Masaomi tak mau banyak tanya untuk sekarang. Mungkin hanya kelakuan anak remaja biasa yang menyembunyikan majalah dewasa.

Dasi ia longgarkan dan kancing kemeja ia buka dua sehingga memperlihatkan bagian leher dan sedikit dadanya. Manik coklat Masaomi sekali melirik pada tubuh Seijuurou yang tertidur membelakangi tempatnya sambil memeluk guling. Ia sempatkan diri untuk mendatangi tubuh Seijuurou yang terlihat tegang karena kehadirannya. Masaomi sedikit membungkuk dan memberikan kecupan singkat di kening Seijuurou.

"Selamat tidur, sayang," bisiknya sebelum berlalu untuk mengganti pakaian kerjanya.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu Masaomi melihat tanda-tanda keanehan pada diri Seijuurou. Hal itu makin diperjelas ketika Masaomi menyadari bahwa malam itu Seijuurou tak minat 'melakukannya' dengannya. Terlihat jelas dari gerak Seijuurou yang berusaha menjauh darinya. Bahkan Seijuurou tak mau memandang wajah Masaomi di atasnya. Ia terus membuang muka ke samping. Bahkan segala erangan yang keluar dari bibir Seijuurou tertahan. Seijuurou sengaja menggigit bibirnya keras agar tak ada desahan yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Ada apa? Apa terlalu sakit?" Masaomi bertanya khawatir.

Namun sosok yang ditanya hanya menggeleng. Ketika milik Masaomi sudah keluar sepenuhnya dari lubangnya, Seijuurou menarik diri, kemudian berbalik membelakangi sisi Masaomi. Masaomi tak paham kenapa Seijuurou bertingkah seperti itu padanya.

Masaomi ikut berbaring di sebelah Seijuurou. Ia menghadap punggung milik Seijuurou yang membelakanginya. Tangan besarnya melingkari pinggang milik Seijuurou. Ia menempelkan dirinya pada Seijuurou yang meringkuk sambil memeluk guling. Sesekali ia berikan kecupan pelan di leher. Seijuurou mengerang. Kepalanya sedikit bergerak menghindar dari jangkauan bibir Masaomi. Masaomi hanya berharap keanehan ini hanya dikarenakan tubuh Seijuurou yang sedang kurang sehat.

.

.

.

Hari pun berganti. Beberapa menit yang lalu Masaomi baru saja ditelepon oleh temannya untuk diundang ke acara pesta launching produk terbarunya. Masaomi berpikir mungkin inilah saatnya ia memperkenalkan Seijuurou ke rekan-rekannya. Seijuurou merupakan sosok penting untuk Masaomi. Masaomi tak akan benar-benar memperkenalkan seseorang jika orang itu tak berarti untuknya. Tapi Seijuurou berbeda. Ia mencintai Seijuurou. Mungkin perbedaan usia mereka cukup jauh, tapi apakah itu salah?

Masaomi menoleh ketika ada seseorang masuk ke dalam perpustakaan pribadinya. Hendak menegur atas perilakunya, namun tak jadi begitu tahu ternyata Seijuurou yang masuk ke dalam. Mata mereka sempat bertatapan sebentar, namun Seijuurou cepat memutus kontak matanya dan menyibukkan diri mengembalikan buku yang dipegangnya ke raknya semula. Sampai sekarang Masaomi masih dibuat bingung atas perubahan sikap Seijuurou.

"Sei, kemarilah,"

Tak ada perubahan gerak dari Seijuurou, Masaomi memanggil sekali lagi.

"Sei?"

"Tunggu sebentar,"

Masaomi tahu Seijuurou sengaja berlama-lama mencari lokasi buku yang dipegangnya itu disimpan. Jelas-jelas untuk genre itu sudah ada di depan matanya.

"Ada apa?"

Seijuurou bertanya setelah mengembalikan buku pada tempatnya. Namun ia berdiri di depan Masaomi dengan jarak dua meter. Ada apa dengan dirinya?

Masaomi melangkah maju, mengikis jarak antara dirinya dengan Seijuurou. Kemudian meraih bahu Seijuurou agar lelaki mungil itu tidak menghindar.

"Ikutlan dengan Daddy ke pesta Sabtu minggu depan,"

Seijuurou mengingat-ingat, bukankah Sabtu depan ia ada janjian kencan dengan Kise? Ia tak mau membatalkannya, ia sudah terlanjur menantikannya. Seijuurou menelan ludahnya sebelum berbicara.

"Maaf Daddy, Seijuurou tidak bisa."

Masaomi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Dan kenapa tidak bisa?"

Masaomi meneliti sikap Seijuurou. Jelas sekali Seijuurou menghindari tatapannya. Apakah Seijuurou-nya sudah berani berbohong kepadanya?

"Dengar Seijuurou, Daddy paling nggak suka ada yang berbohong. Katakan dengan jujur kenapa kau menolak ajakan Daddy,"

Perintah Masaomi tegas. Tak diberikannya ruang bantahan. Seijuurou meneguk ludahnya pelan. Tangannya terkepal. Bola matanya masih bergulir ke samping, masih berusaha hindari tatapan dari Masaomi.

"Aku tak bisa. Aku ada kencan di hari itu." Seijuurou berucap pelan. Masaomi ragu kalau jaraknya dengan Seijuurou tidak dekat, ia pasti tak akan bisa mendengar ucapan Seijuurou dengan jelas. "Maaf Daddy, Seijuurou sudah memiliki orang yang Seijuurou suka,"

Manik Masaomi membola. Apa kata Seijuurou-nya tadi? Ada kencan? Masaomi marah. Kedua sisi tangan Seijuurou dicengkeram erat. Matanya menatap Seijuurou penuh emosi. Masaomi tak menyangka Seijuurou akan mengkhianatinya. Apakah ia sudah terlalu lembut ke Seijuurou hingga Seijuurou berani mengkhianatinya seperti ini?

"Arrggghh! Sakit Daddy!"

Erangan dari Seijuurou tak lagi didengarkan. Tubuh Seijuurou ia angkat dan ia bawa masuk ke dalam kamar. Tak ia pedulikan rontaan Seijuurou yang menendang kakinya. Ia sedang marah sekarang.

"Lepas, Daddy. Sakit!"

Seijuurou masih berteriak ketika Masaomi melemparkannya dengan kasar ke atas kasur hingga tubuh Seijuurou terpantul keras. Seijuurou tak sempat memundurkan tubuhnya. Tahu-tahu kedua tangannya sudah dicengkeram kembali oleh Masaomi dan dibawanya ke atas kepala. Ranjang berderit ketika Masaomi ikut naik ke atasnya.

Seijuurou menatap Masaomi ketakutan. Ia tak tahu mengapa Masaomi marah dan ia tak mengerti dimana letak salahnya. Tanpa aba-aba leher Seijuurou digigit kuat, menyebabkan Seijuurou kembali mengerang. Masaomi sengaja menggigitnya diarea agak atas. Supaya tak bisa tertutupi oleh kerah kemeja sekolah Seijuurou. Biar sosok yang disukai Seijuurou tahu, bahwa Seijuurou sudah ada yang punya. Biar saja Seijuurou menanggung malu. Masaomi tak peduli.

Masaomi merasakan Seijuurou masih meronta-ronta dibawahnya. Cairan merah mulai keluar akibat ulahnya. Dilepaskannya ketika Masaomi merasa bekas gigitannya sudah cukup kentara.

Dada Masaomi naik turun, tak tahu kenapa ia begitu kelelahan. Apakah karena emosinya yang begitu meledak-ledak?

"Sakit..."

Masaomi menjatuhkan pandangannya ketika gumaman pelan terdengar dari bibir Seijuurou. Sungguh, sebenarnya ia tak tega. Tapi ia mencintai Seijuurou.

"Sakit?"

Seijuurou tak menjawab ketika Masaomi bertanya sambil mengelus bekas gigitannya yang masih sedikit mengeluarkan darah.

"Nggghh..." Seijuurou kembali mengerang ketika Masaomi mengecup dan menjilat pelan bekas gigitannya.

"Masih sakit?"

Lagi-lagi Seijuurou enggan menjawab. Ia membuang muka ke sisi sebelah kiri agar tak melihat wajah rupawan milik Masaomi. Seijuurou tak suka diperlakukan seperti tadi.

Tapi lelaki yang lebih tua pun merasakan hal yang sama. Tingkah Seijuurou membuatnya kesal berkali-kali lipat. Dengan sekali hentakan tubuh Seijuurou ia buat berbalik menjadi telungkup. Ia melepas paksa celana Seijuurou hingga sang empunya tak sempat memberontak. Bokong mungil dan bulat itu sedikit bergetar karena ketakutan.

"Daddy, jangannn..."

Piyama Seijuurou yang agak panjang ia singkap ke atas untuk memudahkan ia melihat pemandangan indah di depannya. Rintihan pelan dari Seijuurou Masaomi tolak untuk dengar. Sudah terlambat untuk meminta ampun sekarang.

"Dengar Seijuurou, Daddy paling nggak suka kalau kamu menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Daddy. Sekarang tanggung apa yang telah kau perbuat,"

"Hyahhh..." Seijuurou meringis ketika satu jari panjang milik Masaomi masuk ke dalam lubangnya. Tak diberi kesempatan untuk bernafas, jari yang lain masuk menyusul. Masaomi berada di belakang tubuh Seijuurou. Jarinya ia buat keluar-masuk hingga lubang tersebut terasa longgar.

Seijuurou mendongakkan kepalanya. Mulutnya terbuka lebar tapi tak menghasilkan suara apapun. Kedua tangannya kini ditahan Masaomi ke belakang tubuhnya agar ia tak mampu memberontak. Sedang lidah Masaomi mulai bermain-main pada area tengkuknya.

"Tunggu sebentar,"

Masaomi bangun dari tempatnya. Meninggalkan Seijuurou yang masih menungging di atas kasur. Seijuurou langsung menjatuhkan seluruh tubuhnya begitu Masaomi menghilang dari kamar. Lubangnya terasa hampa. Entah kenapa Seijuurou merasa tidak puas.

Tak lama Masaomi kembali ke dalam kamar. Seijuurou menoleh ke belakang ketika merasa ranjangnya kembali berderit. Masaomi datang tak dengan tangan kosong. Tapi menggenggam sebuah vibrator. Seijuurou menatap horror.

"Daddy…"

Tak dibiarkan banyak berkata, tubuh Seijuurou kembali dibuat menungging. Sekali lagi jari Masaomi masukkan ke dalam lubang, tapi tak berlangsung lama. Karena Masaomi berbaik hati mengganti kedua jarinya dengan yang lebih baik di lubang Seijuurou.

"Ahn A–Ampun, Daddy. S–Sakit,"

Mata Seijuurou terpejam erat. Merasakan vibrator itu mulai bergetar dan mengonyak tubuh bagian dalamnya. Seijuurou merasa ingin klimaks. Tapi ia butuh rangsangan lebih pada area depannya. Dengan pelan ia gesekkan kemaluannya pada kasur yang ditidurinya. Tapi Masaomi menyadari tingkah Seijuurou. Ia sedikit menaikkan tubuh Seijuurou agar tidak bersentuhan dengan kasur. Pinggul Seijuurou ia angkat tinggi sedemikian rupa.

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu untuk melakukan itu, Seijuurou?"

"A-Ahhn!" Seijuurou mendesah ketika Masaomi sengaja mengusap kemaluannya yang tegak dengan kasar. Ia ingin klimaks. Tapi jemari nakal dikemaluannya sengaja ditekan agar ia tak bisa klimaks.

"Da–Daddy...Sei mau... –Ah!"

"Mau apa, sayang?"

Seijuurou sudah tidak tahan. Masaomi benar-benar menyiksanya. Lubang sudah dipenuhi dengan benda aneh dan sekarang kemaluannya dipegang sedemikian rupa hingga ia tidak bisa klimaks.

"Daddy lepas," Seijuurou memohon. Berusaha menggoyangkan pinggulnya, tak kuat dengan rangsangan yang diberikan.

"Daddy –nhh,"

"Biar daddy kasih tahu tempat terbaik saat kau keluar, Seijuurou,"

Masaomi langsung mengangkat tubuh Seijuurou dan dibawanya ke hadapan cermin fullbody.

"Nggghh" kaki Seijuurou berusaha menutup, tak sanggup melihat pemandangan di depannya. Tapi Masaomi dengan sigap mencegahnya. Ia justru membuka kaki Seijuurou lebih lebar hingga membuat Seijuurou mengangkang di depan cermin dalam gendongannya. Seijuurou memejamkan mata, tak sanggup melihat rupa dirinya yang sekarang.

"Ucapkan kau ingin klimaks, Seijuurou. Maka aku akan melepaskan tangan ini."

"Ngghhh... Da–Daddy...Sei mau...Ah–Ahnnn, Daddy!"

Sebelum Seijuurou menyelesaikan seluruh kalimatnya, cairan langsung menyembur kencang keluar dari kemaluan Seijuurou. Cairan itu menempel sebagian di cermin, dan sebagian lagi mengotori perutnya. Seijuurou sempat melihat sekilas ekspresi yang ia buat ketika ia sedang klimaks dan ia malu melihatnya.

Bunyi napas tersengal-sengal memenuhi ruang kamar. Kalau saja tak ada Masaomi di belakang, Seijuurou sudah jatuh tak berdaya. Sebelah tangan Masaomi terangkat dan mengelap peluh Seijuurou yang membasahi area kepalanya. Ia usap penuh sayang sambil ia bisikan kata-kata cinta. Ketika napas Seijuurou sudah kembali tenang, Seijuurou kembali diangkat dan dibaringkan ke atas ranjang. Mainan dalam lubang Seijuurou sudah ia matikan namun belum ia keluarkan.

Seijuurou menatap sayu Masaomi di atasnya. Ingin berkata untuk mengeluarkan mainan di lubangnya namun ia terlalu lemah untuk berbicara. Pada akhirnya usapan dan kecupan Masaomi pada puncak kepalanya menjadi pengantar tidur untuknya.

"Tidurlah, sayang. Daddy akan menemanimu disini,"

Sepanjang malam itu, Masaomi terus memeluk tubuh Seijuurou dari belakang. Memberikan kehangatan yang jarang Seijuurou dapatkan.

.

.

.

Seijuurou mengerjabkan matanya. Hari sepertinya sudah siang. Ia buru-buru melihat jam dinding di kamar itu. Pukul sepuluh dan sudah pasti Seijuurou tidak masuk sekolah.

"Tuan besar sudah menelpon gurumu bahwa kau tak masuk sekolah karena sakit."

Seorang pelayan masuk ke dalam kamarnya sambil membawa beberapa peralatan kebersihan. Seijuurou buru-buru menutup tubuhnya yang masih telanjang dengan selimut.

"Maaf kalau saya lancang masuk ke dalam sini. Tapi tadi tuan besar memerintahkan saya untuk segera membersihkan kamarnya." Ujar pelayan itu sambil membuka gorden kamarnya sehingga sinar matahari masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Seijuurou hanya diam. Ia melirik pada cermin di kamar itu. Sudah tak ada cairan kegairahannya disana. Mungkin Masaomi sudah berbaik hati membersihkannya. Wajahnya tiba-tiba memanas.

"Apa Seijuurou sama ingin saya siapkan sarapan sekarang?"

Seijuurou menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia sedang tidak nafsu makan sekarang.

"Tidak boleh, tuan. Tuan harus makan. Ini perintah dari tuan besar." Pelayan itu meletakkan peralatan kebersihannya, kemudian keluar. Mungkin ke ruang makan untuk mengambilkannya makan.

Seijuurou sedikit menggerakkan tubuhnya. Lagi-lagi tubuhnya terasa sakit. Seijuurou menyerah, ia kembali berbaring dan memejamkan matanya. Ia masih merasa lelah. Ia tak mau melakukan apapun untuk hari ini.

.

.

.

Sejak malam itu, Seijuurou tidak pernah berbicara dengan Masaomi. Jangankan berbicara, ia bertemu dengan Masaomi pun tidak. Masaomi berangkat pagi sekali sebelum Seijuurou terbangun. Dan pulang ketika Seijuurou sudah tertidur. Dan ketika hari Sabtu ataupun Minggu, Masaomi selalu menyibukkan dirinya dengan dokumennya di ruang kerja dan kata pelayannya Masaomi tidak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun, termasuk dirinya.

Pernah sekali Seijuurou mengajaknya berbicara. Hanya basa basi sebenarnya. Tapi Masaomi menjawabnya terlampaui dingin dan setelah itu pergi meninggalkan Seijuurou.

"Kau mengabaikanku," pada malam yang entah ke berapa Seijuurou akhirnya bersuara ketika akhirnya mereka bisa makan malam di meja makan yang sama. Ia sudah tidak tahan dengan situasi canggung seperti sekarang ini.

"Aku tak mengabaikanmu,"

"Aku bahkan tak tahu apa yang telah kuperbuat sampai kau mengacuhkanku seperti ini. Apa karena undangan pesta itu?"

Masaomi sedang malas membahas permasalahannya sekarang. Ia sudah dipusingkan dengan permasalahan yang ada di kantor. Dan tak berminat untuk menambah beban pikirannya untuk sekarang. Ia hanya menghela napas sambil meneguk kopinya sesaat.

"Habiskan segera makanannya, Seijuurou. Aku tak suka ada orang yang makan sambil berbicara."

Seijuurou meletakkan sendok garpunya kasar ke atas piring hingga menimbulkan bunyi dentingan yang begitu keras. Bukan menuruti permintaan Masaomi. Seijuurou justru beranjak dari ruang makan dan pergi menuju kamarnya. Tak selang beberapa lama, Seijuurou kembali keluar dari kamarnya dengan membawa sebuah koper besar. Ia berjalan melewati Masaomi tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Langkah Seijuurou terhenti. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. "Untuk apa aku tetap disini kalau Daddy tak menginginkan keberadaanku lagi."

Masaomi terhenyak. Ia menoleh ke belakang, melihat wajah Seijuurou yang sudah dipenuhi air mata. Wajah Seijuurou tampak sangat terluka. Seijuurou lalu berlalu meninggalkan Masaomi sambil menggeret koper besar hitam menuju keluar. Di luar sedang turun hujan. Tak apa, Seijuurou dulu sudah biasa dengan kondisi ini. Hujan dan panas sudah menjadi temannya. Ia dulu dibawa kesini ketika turun hujan dan pergi dari sini ketika turun hujan pula. Benar-benar menyedihkan.

Seijuurou hendak menapakkan kakinya menuju luar pagar namun tak jadi.

Ada Masaomi yang menahannya.

"Oke, Daddy yang salah. Daddy minta maaf karena telah mengabaikanmu. Jangan pergi, Seijuurou,"

Seijuurou berbalik. Menatap tubuh Masaomi yang juga sudah basah. Ada seorang pelayan yang ingin menyusul mereka berdua sambil menenteng payung. Tapi tangan Masaomi terangkat, meminta sang pelayan untuk tak mendekati mereka.

"Daddy membolehkanmu berhubungan dengan lelaki yang kau sukai itu. Tapi dengan satu syarat."

Seijuurou terhenyak. Masaomi membungkuk. Memberikan jasnya di atas kepala Seijuurou untuk mengurangi air hujan yang membasahi tubuh lelaki mungil itu. Memeluk tubuh Seijuurou supaya tidak kedinginan.

"Tolong perkenalkan Daddy dengan lelaki yang kau sukai itu,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC (?)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

Tiba-tiba datang dan membawa cerita seperti ini. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba muncul ide dengan pairing MasaomixSeijuurou dengan Masaomi dan Seijuurou yang tak memiliki hubungan darah. Kalau ada yang berminat saya lanjutkan. Sejujurnya saya tak begitu tahu wajah Akashi Masaomi seperti apa karena ketika di animenya wajahnya hanya diperlihatkan separuh. Tapi ketika melihat fotonya bersama Shiori dan Seijuurou kecil entah di episode berapa. Saya yakin kalau Akashi Masaomi itu tampan. Terbukti dari Akashi Seijuurou yang wajahnya tampan. Akhir kata saya ucapkan terima kasih untuk yang mau mampir ke cerita ini.

 **Salam Cinta**

 **_Akashiki Kazuyuki_**


End file.
